J'adore ses yeux
by Noeud sur Mars
Summary: Gabriel l'attend, posé sur les marches, il hésite entre se pendre ou fuir. / Sabriel, T pour un langage légèrement vulgaire. Désolée pour le titre!


Hey !

Pour ceux qui suivraient ma fiction à chapitres, je tiens à m'excuser, mais le chapitre trois prendra du temps à venir :) Pour me faire pardonner, voici un petit texte écrit rapidement.

Attention, quelques insultes traînent çà et là! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Gabriel reste immobile, assit sur les marches qui mènent au quatrième étage de son lycée. Dans dix minutes, la sonnerie retentira dans tout l'établissement ; les adolescents changeront de salle dans un brouhaha qui durera quelques instants avant de s'éteindre jusqu'à l'heure suivante. Le jeune homme devra également rejoindre son cours, qui se tiendra non loin du CDI, plus bas dans le bâtiment – premier étage. Il secoue la tête, il ne sait pas trop à quoi est-ce qu'il s'attend en restant là.

_Je veux mourir. Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort ? Laissez-moi mourir. S'il vous plait._

Il secoue la tête, peut-être pour tenter de chasser ces idées sombres qui rongent son crâne fatigué qu'il pose finalement contre le mur, en-dessous de la rambarde. Du haut de ces dix sept ans, il atteint à peine le mètre soixante – taille ridicule dont il a honte, mais qui procure quelques avantages. Ses doigts glissent lentement sur son poignet gauche – sous sa manche sombre, il peut sentir le bandage qui part de là pour remonter jusqu'à son épaule. Sa main rentre finalement d'un geste vif dans son sac à bandoulière ouvert à ses pieds pour attraper un bonbon qu'il enfourne dans sa bouche avec un sourire satisfait.

Encore six minutes.

_Pourquoi j'existe ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ? Je devrais m'en aller. Si la fenêtre s'ouvre, je peux sauter d'ici. Je peux m'écraser par terre. Est-ce que ma tête va se fracasser contre le bitume ? Ma nuque devrait se briser. Ce serait douloureux – mais après, tout irait mieux, n'est-ce pas ? _

Il sent des papillons jouer dans son estomac – cours de récréation où ses tripes sont cordes à sauter pour ces foutues larves arrivées à maturation. L'image lui donne un léger frisson de dégoût et, une fois de plus, il secoue sa boîte crânienne – peut-être qu'il comprendra un jour que ce n'est nullement efficace. Quatre minutes – il se redresse lentement, époussette ses vêtements avant de s'emparer de son sac qu'il referme, non sans avoir attrapé au passage une autre sucrerie. Il grimace quand la bandoulière de son sac rentre en contact avec son épaule meurtrie et, rapidement, il le change de côté.

_Je ne devrais pas y aller. Lui aussi il me déteste. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ? Il me déteste. Je suis sûr que je le dégoûte. Je suis dégoûtant. Je devrais descendre, bordel. Je suis ridicule. S'il me voit, il va se foutre de ma gueule pour les vingt ans à venir. Casse-toi Gabriel, pour l'amour de Youporn, casse-toi ! Tu sais que ça va mal se passer. Pourquoi je m'acharne ? C'est ridicule. On se croirait dans une mauvaise comédie romantique, là. Je devrais me pendre. Où est la corde ? Ah, la bandoulière de mon sac fera l'affaire. Mais j'aime bien mon sac, et…_

« Gabriel ! »

Les couloirs sont remplis, maintenant. L'adolescent fait volteface – quand est-ce que la sonnerie a retentie ? Il ne l'a même pas entendue !

« Tiens, ton livre. Désolé de te l'avoir emprunté, j'espère que tu n'en avais pas besoin ?

-J'ai une tête à avoir besoin de livre, mon yéti préféré ?

-Oh, s'il te plaît, ne t'y mets pas aussi ! »

Sam lève les yeux au ciel un instant avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps qu'il garde toujours à portée de main.

« J'ai une heure de libre, là. Tu as cours en haut ?

-…Oh. Non, moi aussi je suis tranquille, là. Je te suis, je sais que tu adores ma présence. Tu la désires.

-N'importe quoi.

-Je t'observe dans ton sommeil.

-C'est… Est-ce que tu as regardé _Twilight_ récemment ? s'inquiète le plus grand des deux.

-Castiel a six ans, on peut le pardonner. »

_Faudra que je demande à Lucifer de me signer un mot, merde. Il va me tuer. Sam, depuis quand t'es aussi grand ? J'ai faim, bordel. Je dois faire quoi, là ? Je vous en prie tuez-moi, je vais fondre en larmes. Gabriel, t'as quel âge, merde ! On dirait une gamine en rut. Tu es canon comme un Dieu et personne n'a jamais trouvé rien à redire à tes performances, bon sang. Tu es cool, tu es la perfection même et il ne peut pas te résister. Personne ne peut. Un peu de courage, c'est pas difficile, non ? Putain, j'ai mal au cœur. _

_… Merde, ils sont de quelle couleur, tes yeux, Sam ?_

_J'adore ses yeux._

« …Gabriel ? Hé, tu m'entends ?

-Ah, ouais, bien sûr, désolé.

-C'est rien. Tu veux un café ? Je te le paye. Et ne pose pas de questions, oui, j'ai les cookies. »

Gabriel lui adresse son plus grand sourire.

_…Bon. Peut-être que je me pendrais plus tard, tout compte fait. _


End file.
